Traveling to Find my Brother
by K.Grace75
Summary: A few days after May’s birthday Drew asks May to travel with him to the Johto Region where only contests take place and to find her older brother who had gone missing. Then something bad happens to May during their journey to find him. Contestshipping!


**Traveling To Find My Brother**

**Sequel to "The Best Gift Ever!" At first it may not look like a sequel but it will get better so, please, stay with me. WARNING OOCness! AND PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED "THE BEST GIFT EVER!" THANK YOU!!!!!! This chapter may be the longest in this whole story because I usually write 3 pages. But this is at least 5 pages. **

**Summary: A few days after May's birthday Drew asks May to travel with him to the Johto Region where only contests take place and to find her older brother who had gone missing. Then something bad happens to May during their journey to find her brother.**

**Chapter 1: A Dream About My Brother**

_May's House_

Drew would have to stay in May's room at May and Max's house after some persuading from May's mom, because of the upcoming blizzard, though Max didn't like that idea one bit.

_Flashback!_

"_Hey, Max, Drew's going to stay here for a few days because of the blizzard."_

"_What!? What did you say!?" Max yelled. "MOM!!!"_

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" Caroline said coming into the room with May and Max's dad, Norman._

"_Lighten up Max!" May said "I said it's just for a few days. Or until the blizzard clears."_

"_But, why?!" Max whined. _

"_But why, what?" Norman asked confused_

"_Why does Drew have to stay here!?" Max whined again._

"_Oh that. It's because of the blizzard, Max." Norman answered._

"_What ever you say won't change their minds, Max" May said. "I'm going to my room. Drew you coming?"_

"_Yeah. I'm coming." Drew said._

_End Flashback!_

"I'll set up a sleeping bag for you to sleep in, then, we will listen to the news to see how long the blizzard will last." May said after the two were in May's room. "Wait right here. I'll go get the sleeping bag for you." May left the room.

Drew sat on her bed and looked around. Suddenly a picture on May's dresser caught his eye. He stood up and went over to it. It was a picture of an older boy around ten holding a little girl around four. The little girl looked very happy and she was laughing. The little girl looked like a little version of May. The girl wore a blue shirt and a white long skirt that went down just a little above her feet with slits that went to her knees. She had white and blue shoes. The boy had blue hair and wore a white tee-shirt with a light blue stripe going across his chest and he wore blue jeans and like the girl he had on white and blue shoes.

"That's my older brother, Michael, and me…" May said sadly.

Drew jumped startled. He didn't notice May come in.

"Oh, I was just looking, I didn't touch anything."

"It's ok. He's gone missing ever since his journey started when he was ten. That photo was taken just before he set out. Some people say that he's dead. But I don't think so. Someone, recently, said he was last seen in Johto. That is where I am going to go after this storm clears up.

"How old is he about now?" Drew asked.

"Around sixteen. I think…" May said.

"You know what?" Drew said.

"What?" May asked.

"I was planning to travel to Johto. Why don't you come with me?" Drew said.

"Really!? You mean it!?" May said her voice rising in excitement.

"Sure why not?" Drew said flipping him hair.

"Thanks!!" May said hugging, more like squeezing, him to death.

"May… can't… breathe…" Drew choked.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" May said trying to calming down. "Oh I forgot!"

May turned on her TV and listened to the news.

"The blizzard that hit Petalburg City, Oldale Town and Little Root Town will pass by tomorrow morning so you will be free to go where ever you want." The weather man said.

"Yes! Let me start packing some stuff. Drew can you please tell my mom and dad that we are leaving tomorrow?"

"Sure" Drew said.

… … … … …

May had finished packing and Drew had told May's parents and they said 'yes'. Now they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Good night, Drew." May said yawning

"'Night, May." Drew said getting into the sleeping bag and laying his head on the pillow May gave him.

_Dream Sequence_

**_Four year old May was out side playing when she heard someone say,_**

"**_Hey, sis!"_**

_**She looked up and yelled excitedly **_

"_**Michael!!! Mommy! Michael's home!!!"**_

"**_Hello, Michael, how was work today?" Caroline asked coming out of the house._**

"**_Not bad. Feeding and watching the pokemon at Prof. Birch's Lab is so fun! May how about I take you to work with me tomorrow? Mom is that ok?"_**

"_**Sure sweetheart! Just be sure to watch her, ok?" Caroline said.**_

"**_Ok and that's a promise!" Michael said as May started cheering_**

_**Next day at Michael's work**_

_**May gasped as she looked at all pokemon.**_

"_**Michael, look at all the pretty pokemon!"**_

"_**Ah, Michael, you're here." Professor Birch came out of another room. "Oh and who is this pretty little girl?"**_

_**May hid behind Michael shyly. Michael smiled and said,**_

"**_This is my little sister, professor." Michael then he knelt down in front of May and said "It's ok. Go say hi to the Professor."_**

"**_Ok" May said to Michael. Then she stepped out from behind him. "Hello, Professor Birch. I'm May."_**

"_**Well, hello, May!" Professor Birch said.**_

"**_Prof. I hope this is ok, I mean having May with me and all. I did promise her though."_**

"_**Oh it's perfectly fine."**_

"**_Thanks Professor Birch!" May said as she ran to play with the pokemon._**

_End Dream Sequence_

………

_The Next Morning_

"Mmmmm… Huh? Oh… I remember that day if only it were yesterday…" May whispered sadly. May then heard something move on the floor next to her. She turned on her side and watched as Drew woke up. Drew opened his eyes.

"Morning." May said sitting up and looking at him.

"Morning. Wait, were you watching me wake up?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"No, I just woke up myself." May said yawning and stretching at the same time.

"So, is the blizzard gone?" Drew asked.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that!" May said shooting out of bed and pulling the curtains back. The bright white lighting from the sun sparkling on the snow blinded May for a second. Then she got used to the light and saw the blizzard was gone! May squealed.

"So is it gone?" Drew asked.

"Yes!" She said trying to keep her excitement down so she would not wake everyone up. "I'll change now and go make breakfast!"

"You can cook?" Drew teased.

"Yes!" May said pouting. "Brock taught me and if you keep teasing me you won't get anything!"

"Ok. I'm sorry, May" Drew said smiling.

May sighed and grabbed her every day clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Then after changing, May went to the kitchen and made eggs, bacon and toast. Drew came down after awhile changed and came into the kitchen. They sat down and ate after May was done cooking. Then May went upstairs and got her stuff and came down the stairs and walked over to Drew just as Max, Caroline and Norman came down.

"Mom, dad…Max…" May said, tears coming to her eyes. "I'll miss you…"

May gave each of her family a hug. But she stopped at Max and then gave him the biggest hug she had ever given to him. "Bye May…" Max whispered

May knelt down to her younger brother eye level. "I'll be back Max. I promise."

May and Drew walked out the door and a few yards away from the house when they heard a cry.

"May, wait!" Max cried

May ran back to Max

"Here I want you to have this." Max said handing her a poke'nav. "I got this for you because I knew you wanted to search for Michael." Max whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Max." She said hugging her brother once again.

"Bye everyone!" May yelled to her family. May smiled. She knew she would find her brother.

**End first chapter! Hoped you liked it! And I want to thank all of my best friends for supporting me all the way! But I would like to thank a very special friend and also my newest best friend, Susy!**


End file.
